


Lacunae

by Salmagundi



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Ficlets, M/M, Request fics, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmagundi/pseuds/Salmagundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacuna  (n) A gap or missing piece in something.</p><p>Marco and Jimmy's relationship is full of gaps.  One by one, they struggle to fill them in</p><p>(A collection of JimmyMarco ficlets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacunae

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my tumblr: bettercalltrek if you'd like to make requests!

Prompt 1: Butt Sex

Marco stared at Jimmy from the corner of his eye, his lips parted in a sort of helpless fascination. “So… wait, you’re saying you’ve-” He couldn’t quite finish the sentence. If they’d been talking about a girl, if Jimmy had perhaps been describing a scenario with one of the women he was so easily able to hook up with, then maybe he would have felt a bit less awkward about it.

Jimmy’s shoulders rose in a half-shrug and he leaned back in his chair, his glass balanced on his palm. The ice-cubes were half melted and condensation was trickling down the sides of his cup, gathering just beneath his lifeline. “Why not?” Marco’s eyes followed a water droplet as it slid down Jimmy’s arm. “Do it right and it feels pretty good.”

Somehow Marco had never quite dared to think of Jimmy and sex together in quite this way. It had been a conscious effort on his part, though he hadn’t really considered why.

The new image in his head was answer enough. It wasn’t that he was afraid of thinking about gay things. Frankly, he’d dealt with enough weirdness in his life since he and Jimmy had started hanging out that the idea of guys having sex barely registered. It was the other fear that was pricking at him. 

“So…” he began, hesitant. “It’s not a big deal then?”

Jimmy’s head turned slightly, an expression of keen interest lighting his eyes. “Not really.” His lips curled in that way that promised mischief. “You wanna try it?”

Marco’s hands clenched against the table, his breath catching in his throat. “What-”

A tip of the head and Jimmy was giving him that grin again. “You don’t have to decide right now. But if you do, I know a guy.” There was a slight arch of one eyebrow that made Marco wonder if he was joking, but he wasn’t feeling bold enough to ask.

Instead he waved Carlos to bring him another beer and kept his eyes focused on Jimmy’s hands as they gestured nimbly, the conversation turning to other topics. Safer topics.

Marco watched the damp stain on Jimmy’s cuff where the water from the outside of his glass had ventured and wished he could get these new thoughts out of his head.


End file.
